


Letters to Someone

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: JUst dumb drabble thing??, Letters, M/M, PFL doods mentioned, didnt work too hard on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest





	Letters to Someone

_Dear Agent Washington, (Like the state?)_

_I’m going to be honest with you, I have no idea what I’m doing. Or how to write letters. One of my friends(?) suggested I do this. Mostly because his boyfriend(?) was in the military (are you in some super special military-not-military I didn’t hear much about you before this) and they used to write a lot. Am I doing this wrong? What am I supposed to talk about here? Uh, myself? I’m going to do that. I’m well, Tucker I guess. My friends call me Tucker, my name is weird. Well for them, not for me. I just don’t like it too much. Whatever, you know. Should I be making new paragraphs? I haven’t written anything since like, high school. I wear glasses, I do photography. I actually have a kid, good ole Junior. One night stand. I guess that’s it? Write back? Don’t?_

                _Sincerely? From? Signed? Tucker._

The letter was unexpected. Well, on occasion Connie would receive one. But him? He never received anything, from family or otherwise. He wouldn’t admit it but he read it over a few times, chest tight with emotions that he didn’t expect. Hell, he had friends, York and North were close to him. And Maine! And Connie too, really. But he felt special? There wasn’t a word to fit the feeling but it did make him smile a bit.

                _Dear Tucker, (Yes, it’s like the state.)_

_Well, if we’re talking about ourselves I may as well do so in this letter. Right? Too bad there isn’t really much to say. (Yes it is kind of super secret. Ish.)_

_Glasses, eh? I used to have braces myself. (In high school.) I’m not really that interesting. I guess I used to skateboard. I wasn’t that good though._

_I didn’t mean for this to be short, but you know how it goes. Drills, missions, training._

_Sincerely, Wash_

Tucker was a bit surprised he’d gotten a response to his letter. He was quite sure anyone who was an agent would be far too serious or mature to talk to him. But why not give a shot? His days were honestly beginning to lack, do work, come home, watch Junior, get babysitters, and flirt with babysitters. Maybe now he would have something he could really look forwards to. Sure, he had friends, a handful. They were busy though, going on dates, going to bars. Tucker had a kid to take care of.

So he settled. He settled for a dull routine and the occasional letter.

                _Dear Wash,_

_Braces, eh? So you were some punk nerd hybrid? Interesting. I had dreads all through high school, shaved my head after. Maybe I should bring the look back. And skateboarding? I never was that punk but I dressed the part. It didn’t do much considering my friend group, I still looked uncool as fuck._

_And nothing else about you? Family? Favorite food? Favorite sex position? (Bow chicka bow wow.)_

_Sincerely, Tucker (ps. I’m an only child, I like pizza, and maybe you should come find out some day. ;))_

Washington nearly choked, half on his own laughter, half by disbelief. Maine, who was sitting beside him, gave him a weird look but he ignored it. The dull lighting gave him enough sight to write. His eyelids drooped a bit as he grew drowsy as the night pulled on.

                _Dear Tucker,_

_I cannot believe you. Your second letter and you’re already trying to get laid. Not an easy task considering I’m not even in the states right now._

_Either way I’m an only child as well, I did have two cats though, had to give them away when I joined the military. Food? Fruit’s not bad, but I’m not going to lie, pizza can be pretty good. Final answer, none, I’m asexual. Nice try._

_I’ll let it slide though, idiot. You should come up with some better questions next time._

_That’s all I have time to write, getting called over for truth or dare. I love my squad to death but they are like a pack of twelve year olds._

_Sincerely, Wash (ps. Learn to flirt better.)_

Tucker grinned to himself, listening to Junior watch TV in the other room as he scrawled out a letter in his messy writing. He could just picture the eye roll Wash would have probably given him. The man sounded like a fucking dweeb or nerd. He couldn’t place the word. Adorable idiot? Maybe?

                _Dear Wash,_

_Hey, a man’s gotta try! Gotta find a mommy for my sweet little boy!_

_Asexual? Doesn’t that mean you don’t like people or something? I’ve heard very little about it. (Explain, maybe?)_

_Answer these then: Favorite color? Hair color? Height? Favorite fruit? How old are you? Did you go to college?_

_Sounds like a fun time._

_Tucker (ps. I can flirt just fine, thank you.)_

Honestly, Wash was a bit disappointed by the fact the letter was shorter this time around but you get what you get. He wrote quickly, scribbling out words in his pretty neat writing. He was aware of Maine glancing over his shoulder every so often.

                _Tucker,_

_No, it means I’m not sexually attracted to people. I don’t really like sex._

_Fine. Yellow? Bleached blond. A little under six feet. Apple, banana, all fruit? 28. Yes, for a bit._

_It’s not terribly fun._

_How was your day though?_

_Wash (Sure you can.)_

Tucker didn’t much mind the short response. After all it had come quicker than the others. He couldn’t really complain. So he didn’t. He just wrote until Junior tugged at his shirt, asking for a snack.

                _Wash,_

_Oh, okay. I think I might know someone else like that._

_Bleached hair, I don’t even know what to say. And 28? I just turned 24 myself._

_My day wasn’t bad. It was just my regular routine. Wake up, drop Junior off at school, go to a photo shoot, pick Junior up, grab dinner, and get the mail._

_How was your day?_

_Tucker (I so can.)_

Wash sat still, unable to write for a bit. Finally he managed to scrawl something out, the words looked a bit crooked and shaky.

                _Tucker,_

_Good to hear you’re doing good. Or at least average. I don’t have much to write about other than what’s going on, so I guess I’ll get on with it. York lost his left eye today. I don’t know what happened to him. Something about an explosion. We lost Connie too. Knife wounds I guess. I didn’t know we were that close to the enemy. Maine’s shaken up, I am too. I mean, I got over her years ago but at one point I almost believed we could love each other or something. She looked so small when she was dead._

_Wash_

                Tucker read the letter over a few times. His chest ached for people he never knew.

                _Wash,_

_That ~~sucks~~ ~~really sucks.~~ ~~I’m sorry?~~ Sorry._

_Can I maybe get a smile out of you with this?_

_Tucker (Junior insisted on the fruit snacks.)_

Wash gave a weak smile down at the pack of fruit snacks in his hand and the photo he held in his other. He assumed it was Junior and Tucker, posing outrageously in a messy apartment. Black glasses were perched on Tucker’s nose and a pair of sunglasses were shoved on top of them, you couldn’t really wear two pairs of glasses at once. He was pulling a funny face, both middle fingers up. Junior was grinning, tongue poking out of his mouth, he was perched on Tucker’s back, arms around his father’s shoulders.

_Tucker,_

_I can’t believe I’m admitting this. That’s adorable._

_On another note Maine was injured today. His throat._

_Wash (Tell Junior I said thanks.)_

Their letters started to be more frequent. The letters may have been short. But they still happened. Wash started to change too, but they still talked. There started to be an odd balance of flirting and condolences.

_Wash,_

_Thanks. I know I am._

_Damn, that must be rough._

_Tucker (He said you’re welcome. He asked if you’re gonna visit.)_

_Tucker,_

_Oh, yeah, totally. I agree completely._

_Florida disappeared today. Presumed dead._

_Yours truly, Wash (Did he? Really?)_

_Washington,_

_Good to know we’re on the same page._

_Yours, Tucker (Yeah, he’s waiting on that answer.)_

_Tucker,_

_Yeah, Maine’s been getting worse. South is acting odd._

_Is Junior well?_

_Yours, Wash (Maybe.)_

_Washington,_

_Are you okay? Write as soon as you can._

_Junior’s good, he’s made some new friends._

_Yours, Lavernius_

_Lavernius, eh?_

_I’m fine. Maine is gone. South and Wyoming have been acting suspicious._

_That’s good._

_Yours, David_

The letters continued. Tucker told of Junior and Wash told of Wyoming going missing. Things calmed a bit for some time and Wash started to grow more apathetic. However, conversations had gotten deep and a lot was spilled in a little time. Then things started to tumble downhill.

_Lavernius,_

_Something’s wrong. I think South may have killed North. York is being sketchy. Carolina is picking fights. I’m going to find out more._

_I’ll be careful._

_~~Love~~ , David (I can’t do it. Not yet.)_

_David,_

_Please write back soon. I don’t want Junior to worry if I don’t get a letter._

_ <3 L (It’s okay.)_

_David,_

_Please write back._

_ <3 L_

_David,_

_Please._

_Love, Lavernius_

_Lavernius,_

_I shot her in the head._

_Washington_

Tucker stared at the letter. It had taken two weeks longer to get this one. Eight words, not including the names. Six words. The only six words he had from David in too long. He signed it as Washington. Tucker’s chest ached and Junior pulled on his sleeve, chanting a question. _What did he say, what did he say?_ Tucker’s toes curled and he forced a smile, turning the letter away from Junior.

“He’s just a little...busy right now.”

_David?_

_Are you okay? What happened? Who did you shoot? Please be okay._

_Love, Lavernius_

_Tucker,_

_I shot South. York is dead. Carolina is gone. I’m all alone._

_Wash (Please don’t call me David.)_

_Wash?,_

_~~I’m so sorry.~~ ~~That’s terrible.~~ Are you going home? Maybe we could set something up._

_Love, Lavernius (Why not?)_

_Tucker,_

_I’m not David anymore. These past few months have been… Everyone is gone. And were you being genuine or flirty in your offer of a home? I just can’t tell. But yes, I’m going home._

_Wash (First, I’m not David. On another note I’m sure you won’t love me this way.)_

Wash only sent two more letters after that. Both were short, making Tucker feel a slight ache as he wished for the letters that were over ten fucking words. The first letter asked what state he needed to come home to. Michigan (Detroit). The second was merely giving information of his arrival (and a picture). Tucker ran the pad of his thumb over the picture after he got it. It was rough around the edges and in the low light of his kitchen he could see blood speckled across the back of it. It was a picture of Wash (David) holding a drink and giving a thumbs up. A swirled straw rested crookedly in his glass. David’s grin was lopsided, freckles were spread over his cheeks, his roots showed through bleached hair.

Tucker didn’t hold a sign at the airport. He held Junior’s hand, he had left school early. The young boy rocked on his heels, smiling excitedly. People started to arrive and then leave, laughing, hugging, holding hands. There were a fair amount of kisses too.

When Wash and Tucker were standing face to face (finally) neither was quite sure how to react. Over the months Tucker had grown out his hair enough to rock dreadlocks again, however his hair had been much longer in high school. Wash looked different too, well different from the photo. One of his dark eyebrows was split, another scar stretched across the bridge of his nose. Tucker decided not to mention it. He also didn’t mention the loss of Wash’s right arm. That was sure a big change.

Either way, in seconds, Tucker’s arms were around Wash’s middle, dropping Junior’s hand to do so. The five year old didn’t question any of it, reaching up to also put his arms around Wash. Everything was moving quickly for Wash, there were arms around him and he just froze, holding onto his bag with his, well, only hand. He didn’t set it down to hug back but his head drooped to rest against Tucker’s and he let out a low whine, relaxing into the hugs.

“Welcome home! Daddy got a new kitten last week! You can come meet him! He doesn’t have a name yet! Oh, maybe you can help name him!” Everything Junior said was excited and the ‘welcome home’ hit Wash hard in the chest, his lips twitched shakily against Tucker’s cheek, tears dripped off his face and onto Tucker’s until the hugs were stopped. Tucker took a step back and gave a low chuckle.

“Hey, that was supposed to be a surprise!”

Wash smiled and soon Tucker was pulling his bag from his hand. Wash used his newly free hand to wipe at his face. They began walking. Junior held onto Wash’s jacket and Tucker held onto Wash’s hand. Tucker maneuvered them easily through the clumps of people and they were soon in the parking lot. Clouds coated the sky, threatening rain. Tucker unlocked the car, ushering Junior into the backseat to get all buckled in before he lugged Wash’s bag to the trunk. He popped the trunk, lifting the bag in before he slammed the trunk shut. When he turned to get in the car he stopped, seeing Wash had followed him around to the back. He gave a crooked smile, stepping closer to Wash.

“Come here often?”

Wash sputtered out a short laugh and Tucker’s grin grew as he leaned forwards, pressing a peck to Wash’s lips before he threw his arms around the man, giving him a quick hug and a kiss to his right shoulder.

“You are completely outrageous. And a cat?”

“Yeah, y’know, the pussy. I’m just swimming in it. Total ladies man.”

“You’re a fucking dork.”

Wash rolled his eyes as he said it, not letting Tucker protest as he moved to sit in the passenger seat, struggling a bit to buckle. Tucker was soon in the driver’s seat, starting the car when he turned to Wash.

“Yeah, but now I think I’m your dork, okay?”


End file.
